


On Call

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: XiuHan [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: Lu Han is finally releasing a new song, and Minseok has stayed up to listen to it. There's just one problem, he doesn't fully understand Chinese. Who is Lu Han constantly on call for?





	On Call

The music video dropped on the dot of the hour, just like always and Minseok opened the YouTube notification immediately. It was late, everyone else was asleep – _we’ll listen to it tomorrow_ – they’d all said. Minseok had snorted. What a way to show support to their brother. The video was slow loading, no doubt the large amount of EXO-Ls streaming it already to show their support for Lu Han, a member of the group no matter what. Finally, finally, the music filtered through his earphones and Minseok closed his eyes.  
  
The delicate tones of Lu Han’s voice began to slip into his ears and immediately, Minseok felt tears well in his eyes. That voice would never be on another EXO track again, it would never be in his ears when checking recordings over. Minseok felt his heart break again as he tried to focus on the lyrics.  
  
Who was Lu Han always on call for? Was he talking about someone? Was he just writing anything that resembled emotional pain? Or was he talking about something else entirely? Minseok cursed that he had never focus on learning Chinese fully and sat up in his bunk.  
  
He licked his lips, and immediately looked over at Yixing, sleeping in the bunk opposite his, looking peaceful. He could wait, there would be lyric videos within the hour… but they wouldn’t be with Korean lyrics, only Pinyin, and he wasn’t exactly fluent in that or English. Sighing, he got out of his bunk and walked across, gently shaking Yixing.  
  
Yixing groaned and cracked an eye open, giving Minseok a glance.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I need you to… to translate Lu Han’s new song. Please.”  
  
Yixing rolled over, and checked his phone, blinking. “It’s early, Minseok.”  
  
“I know but… please.”  
  
Yixing hesitated, and looked like he was going to go back to sleep before he sat up, sighing. “Alright, go get a cup of coffee, meet you in the other room.”

 

-xox-

 

Yixing sat, pausing the video and making notes, transcribing Hangul as he listened to the new song, pen tapping against his lip. He looked confused a few times before he scribbled down again, before he eventually sighed and leaned back. The video slowly ended and Yixing pulled the ear buds out.  
  
“Min, I don’t know if you wanna hear this.”  
  
Minseok glared and pulled the notebook over to himself. He stared at the Hangul on the page, eyes scanning over and over again. His heart broke all over again. Tears fell onto the page, smearing some of the letters, but he gently dabbed them away. He licked his lips and looked up at Yixing with a weak smile as he finished the last of his coffee, and then stood up, heading for the shower.  
  
Carefully, Minseok picked his phone up and opened his contact list, blinking at the barely opened contact anymore.  
  
Everything was the same.  
  
He still wished to hear Lu Han’s unique ringtone. For Lu Han to ring him if he woke up late at night. For Lu Han to believe in him to help Lu Han if he ever needed it.  
  
Slowly, his thumb jabbed the call button and he leaned back in his chair. Minseok smiled as the phone connected and there was a soft “Minseok?”  
  
Minseok glanced at the notebook and cleared his throat. “Hey. How have you been?”  
  
Lu Han burst into laughter down the phone and Minseok couldn’t help but reciprocate.

Both men, 1,319 miles away from each other, smiled and closed their eyes. They were on call.


End file.
